A Snoggletog to remember
by LostNightSpirits
Summary: Hiccups' leg starts to hurt and it's Snoggletog. Christmas Fanfic. Hicctrid inside!


**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I hope you all have a great Christmas with love, cheer and joy! I wish you season greeting and I hope you don't get as upset as I am because Defenders of berk EPISODE 12 IS COMING OUT IN A MONTH! :( :( :(**

**I don't own HTTYD **

**Happy Snoggletog!**

* * *

Snoggletog has always been a time for celebration and fun, a time for cheer and a time for Vikings to take a break for the holiday season.

The snow was cold and chili, but the sun and still shining brightly. Little kids making snowmen in the snow, and playing games with each other. Vikings were laughing and making stupid Viking jokes.

_In the arena_

Astrid was humming a Snoggletog song while putting up long lengths of wreath around the walls of the arena. Fishlegs was teaching Meatlug a few new tricks, giving her rocks when she did them right. Snotlout was stuck in a barrel because Hookfang flamed on him. Ruff and Tuff were putting up a tree, but kept fighting over who should decorate it.

_WHOOOOOYAAAAAAAA_

They all looked up to see Hiccup and Toothless try another one of their crazy, death-deifying trick.

He was free falling _again_, twentieth time this week. Hiccup and Toothless flew down to the arena.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Hiccup was his usual self with a bright smile. "Wow the academy looks great." He smiled at the decorations. The walls were covered in wreaths and the tree was beautiful.

Astrid walked up to him and said, "We have been decorating all morning where have you been?," She pointed at him waiting for an answer.

"I was flying with toothless," Hiccup answered. "So can I help with anything?"

"Alright, I guess you can . . ." Astrid looked around for something he can do. ". . Help Ruff and Tuff with the decorations"

"Sure"

He walked over to Ruff and Tuff and helped put shields on the tree.

"So Hiccup what are your plans for Snoggletog?" Tuffnut asked.

"HAY I want going to ask him that!" Ruffnut threw a shield at Tuffs' face.

"I already asked him!" Ruff and Tuff started fighting each other pulling their hair and punching their faces, but hiccup wasn't paying any attention to them, he was lost in thought wondering if he what he was going to do on Snoggletog.

"Guys quit fighting!" Astrid yelled breaking Hiccup's train of thought.

He walked over towards the shields, but his prosthetic slipped on the ice. He yelled as he fell towards the ground but Toothless caught him before he touched the hard surface. "Thanks bud," Hiccup patted Toothless on the head as he tried to get up but his prosthetic was filled with pain. He grunted a few times as he tried to get off Toothlesses head, but pain filled him every time he tried.

"Hiccup are you ok?" Astrid asked concerned for her friend/boyfriend.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, it'll go away in a minute it usually does" His face told a different story. If you tried to read him all it would say is pain, pain and more pain. He finally stood up and smiled. "See fine,"

"If you say so."

* * *

It was Snoggletog dinner and the Great Hall was filled with Vikings.

The teens sat at their usually table. Hiccup was next to Astrid he was reading a book and on his other side was Fishlegs. On the opposite side were Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

They were all eating their Snoggletog dinner.

"So why do you think the dragons didn't have any babies this year?" Astrid asked looking up from her food.

"I think they don't want to have babies every year, I think they only have them once a life time," Fishlegs answered, thinking if he was right.

"Maybe there aren't enough hot dragonesses around" Snotlout pitched in with a mouth full chicken.

"Hey yeah, I mean they're bigger than Ruffs' but," Tuffnut laughed, Ruffnut looked and her but then punched Tuffnut saying, "I'm not fat!" and started their usual bickering.

Astrid sighed, things will never change. She noticed Hiccup reading a book instead of talking and eating. "Hiccup come one, get your head out of the book and enjoy the holiday season" Hiccup looked up at her and sighed.

"Alright" He put away his book and started to think of a good conversation starter but then his prosthetic leg started to sting and started to feel like it was on fire.

"So I was thinking we could have our own little party sense the adults won't let us at their party, we could hold it in the Dragon Academy what do you think?" Astrid asked waiting for an answer but the auburn haired boy just stared at the ground. "Hiccup?"

"I have to go" He got up and ran, slightly limping, out of the great hall. All the teens were confused by this sudden action but Astrid noticed pain in his voice.

"I'm going after him," She got up and ran after him. Every else just shrugged.

_Outside . . . ._

Astrid was looking for Hiccup but there was no sign of him. But suddenly there was a shiny light towards the forge, his prosthetic. She ran after it and entered the forge but what she heard was not welcoming. Sobbing was all that could be heard and purring of a dragon. Astrid new it was Toothless purring. She followed the sobbing and purring till she was met by a curtain. Coming out of the curtain was a tail, a tail with a fin missing. Astrid pulled back the curtain and saw Hiccup crying into Toothlesses side. He was holding his leg, fake leg.

"A-Astrid," His voice filled with pain. He looked up to see Astrid standing in the door way.

"Hiccup" She said shocked and sadly. She walks over to him and kneeled down. She pulled him in for a hug. "It's ok; tell me what's wrong,"

"M-my leg, It hurts," Hiccup said through painful sobs.

Astrid didn't exactly know what to do, but whenever she was sad or in pain her Uncle would sing to her. Astrid closed her eyes and remembered the lyrics.

"My little soft angel please don't cry,

My soft little angel wipe those tears,

Just close your eyes and smile,

Just remember to shake your fears."

Astrid finished singing she looked down at Hiccup; he stopped crying and was peacefully resting his head on Toothless. "Better," Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Y-yeah thanks,"

"Can you stand?"

"I . . . I think,"

Astrid stood up and dusted her skirt, she looked down at Hiccup. He was struggling to stand so she lends a hand. He smiled at her and accepted her help. They held hands and looked into each other's eyes.

_Purrrrrr_

The two teens looked up to see Toothless holding a piece of mistletoe. Hiccup blushed madly.

Astrid and Hiccup looked into each other eyes they got closer and closer and closer until their lips met. They closed their eyes and hugged each other. Hiccup open and eye, thanking Toothless for the mistletoe.

* * *

**Best I can do Sorry for any mistakes MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY SNOGGLETOG! **


End file.
